Warriors High: ImagineClan Edition
by Lolcows in 4chan's field
Summary: As an ode to ImagineClan, I wrote this.
1. Prologue

Hello ImagineFans! This is Heterica, member of a baws forum called ImagineClan! Here's a fic about a High school based on ImagineClan. Just so yall know: Moony and her modly mods are the student council, the rest are regular high school attendees. This is mostly my POV, mostly because it's a lot easier.

Heterica was so bored. He had 3 days until the Academy for Warriors opened. He blew a tuft of his fur up and sighed. He misses his friends. Apparently, there were also a few new people. He had met one or two, but he didn't know them too well. He walked around town and got some mouseburgers at McStormy's.

Then he saw her: Graymist. She was a student at the school last year.

"Finally an excuse to get out of my den while watching Pewdiemouse."

"Oh hey Graymist!" he mewed.

"Hi Heterica." she replied.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Oh! I work here now!" she cheerfully purred.

"I thought they had enough workers!"

"Well, with Derpiez Muffinz opening across the street, they have to keep up."

Heterica at this point was too obsessed with the mouseburger to be listening. Plus, he had something else on his mind.

"Say, Graymist, do you know anyone new at school?"

"Well, there's CandyBunnies and Spire. I think there might also be someone called Hacek, or ferret or something."

"Okay! See ya!"

Heterica couldn't wait to meet the new people. He had previously been the school jerk, before he changed. He just snapped one night and realized what a jerk he had been. Then they forgave him. Ever since, he had wanted to be friendly.

He fell asleep, excited for school, unlike most cats.

Warning: as the only Heterosexual shipping, there will be GraymistXHeterica.


	2. Spire, Muffinz, and Egging Oh My!

Heterica woke up on his first day. He was groggy, but excited. His school was 10 miles away. He needed to be up at 5:30 to get there. He dashed out of his den and got to school just in time. On the way, he saw a cool abandoned shack.

When he got there, it was announced by student body president Moongazer that there would be three student council members: Explosions, Gray, and Stormy. It wasn't a surprise to anyone. They were the most leader-minded cats and nobody doubted that.

Heterica was more interested in his schedule, however. He could sign up for so many things. Maybe Spam, Meh no lieks Grammerz, Choir, Catch the prey, but that would have to wait. He had to find his homeroom. On the way, he bumped into Spire.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he mewed.

"I'm fine, silly! What's your name?" she replied.

"Heterica" he purred.

"I'm believedreaminspire, but you can call me Spire!" she cheerfully piped up.

"So, where's your homeroom? We might be in the same one!" he asked.

"Room 165" she answered.

They walked to homeroom together, and it was the right one. There was a big lecture about how to succeed, one of those that 1% of the class pays attention to.

It didn't matter though. Heterica had a new friend.

At lunch, Heterica asked Graymist if she wanted to go to Derpiez Muffins, but Graymist politely refused, for several reasons including moral qualms and a deep hatred for ponies. Instead, Heterica took Spire, but there was a really long line there.

They sat down and waited. The food took like 19 minutes to arrive. Then, they got only 4 muffins even though they ordered 5. It turns out the owner had eaten that one. They didn't care though. It was fun.

When they got back to school, the principal was there. She was very angry with the both of them for going off campus and missing half of spam class. Heterica usually failed that class anyway so it wasn't helping. She ordered them to her office.

Spire then went with Heterica down to the jerkface's office.

"Hey, don't feel bad! That policy is too tight!" meowed Heterica.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to leave a good impression on the teachers." sighed Spire.

"Spire, look. I've egged the principal's house 70 times. We can do it together the seventy-first!" purred Heterica.

Spire looked at Heterica with a goofy look then burst out into laughter. They laughed together all the way to the principal's office.

Heterica zoned out for the next few hours.

He went outside in a daze. He walked home again and collapsed in his bed. He fell asleep.

While he slept, a voice came to him.

It said " the one you throw eggs at has become a servant of darkness. Creativity must commence or you will die."

He woke up in a sweat. He watched reruns the rest of the night, and fell asleep while watching I Love Lucy. Now that's just sad.


End file.
